The Teratology Society will hold its 56th Annual Meeting at the Grand Hyatt San Antonio in San Antonio, Texas on June 25 - 29, 2016. The scientific program covers a wide-range of cutting-edge issues in reproductive and developmental health and disease. Symposia will explore advances in placental research, neurodevelopmental deficits from fetal exposure to methamphetamine, cocaine, and alcohol, embryology, development and birth defects of the heart, treating depression during pregnancy, and whole genome sequencing in the neonatal intensive care unit. The meeting attendees historically come from a diverse professional background including basic and clinical scientists from the academic, industrial, and government research sectors. The Teratology Society has a long track record of combining basic, clinical and epidemiologic research to understand the mechanisms of birth defects, improve reproductive health, and translate these discoveries into clinical practice. The Annual Meeting provides a unique forum where a diverse mix of research, clinical and regulatory professionals can meet annually to make scientific advances in these important public health areas. The Annual Meeting provides a forum for attendees to exchange ideas and information, network, and engage in discussions among established experts in the field, new researchers, and students. The Society strives to encourage and mentor students and new/early stage investigators (trainees). Education and training are key elements of the Society's strategic goals, so events and sessions are included that encourage trainee participation. There is a platform session composed of talks competitively selected from trainee-submitted abstracts and judged by past Presidents of the Society; the two top presenters receive a monetary award. The remaining trainee abstracts are included in oral and poster sessions throughout the meeting, and awards are presented for best graduate student and postdoc posters. In addition, there is a career night event that is designed to promote networking between trainees and scientists, and a luncheon workshop highlighting topics of concern for trainees such as transitioning from graduate school to postdoctoral training and to the first job. The trainees are also encouraged to serve as ad hoc members on the majority of the Society's committees, thereby deepening their involvement within the Society. The Society believes that its trainees are the future of both the Society and the scientific endeavors fostered by its community of scientists. In this application, we are requesting funds to support Travel Awards to students and new/early stage investigators to attend the 2016 Annual Meeting and partially support travel expenses of key nonmember speakers.